


Hathor Strikes Back

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: With the people of Abydos held hostage and Jack's life hanging in the balance, Daniel is forced to serve Hathor's cruel whims.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 20





	Hathor Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 4.

Jack pounced, his lips carving a feral smile as breath oomphed from his enemy's lungs. Striking quickly, he positioned his knees to limit the amount of air the broad chest could draw. Stronger than he looked, his prey struggled in the hot sand beneath as Jack straddled him, summoning the power in his body.

Total submission.  _ Take that, pretty boy. _

"Jack, what are you doing? It's me." Daniel writhed under the relentless grip.

"No more." A powerful backhand punctuated the harsh command, rocking the man's head to one side. Grim satisfaction shot through Jack, knowing he'd silenced a repeat of the lie forming on those full lips.

Jack ignored the plea. He squeezed the vulnerable throat, applying enough pressure to prove he could crush the windpipe. The man stilled under him. "Your choice. Shut up now or I'll do it for you."

_Permanently_ . The unspoken threat charged the air between them.

As the lethal threat registered, Daniel's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but then closed it without speaking.

"Good boy. Now the ground rules. You don't know me, and I don't know you."

"But..."

Jack's grip tightened.

Daniel subsided, trying to convey with his eyes what his lips weren't allowed to.

"I know what you are," Jack continued. "I knew when you tried to stop me from escaping."

A puzzled frown drew the expressive eyebrows closer.

Jack could feel his lips thinning in disgust. Did this…  _ traitor  _ think he was that naive? Looking into the innocent-as-a-baby's gaze, he figured yes, he did. Okay, if he had to be a hardass and spell it out, he would. It wasn't like this piece of shit meant anything to him. "I know a traitor when I see one."

Thick eyelashes widened with alarm, revealing what could only be false despair in bloodshot blue as the man tried to shake his head in denial.

Jack squeezed in warning, feeling the wild pulse in the neck thumping under the sweaty slick sand-grit of skin. "I'll make this easy. Do what I say, and I won't kill you... maybe. Get it?"

Jack took the slow blink as a sign of understanding. Removing his knees from his captive's chest, he stood and yanked his prisoner after him. Unsteady on his feet, the man reached out for support. Jack used the motion to grab the sash attached to the loose robes and pull it free. Holding the thin wrists in front, he wound the material around to secure them, giving an experimental tug to insure it worked. Grasping the ends, he began to walk, pulling his prisoner along behind him.

"Where are we going?"

Jack ignored the panic in the breathless voice. "Away."

"We can't. I told you, Hathor will kill Kasuf and the others."

"Your buddies aren't my concern. I'm not in the business of aiding the enemy."

"They're not the enemy. Please, listen to…"

"That's what they all say. I don't care if you call yourselves freedom fighters or sons of liberty; it all comes down to the same thing. Your country stinks. I can't wait to wash Iraq from my skin." Jack consciously held his breath for a heartbeat, trying not to smell the sour body odor of prison on his skin.

"Iraq? Is that what you think? Jack, we're not in Iraq."

"What'd you do, drag me over the border? It doesn't matter." He gripped the leash tighter. "I'll use you as my ticket out of here if I have to. Where's the nearest village? Someplace I can get transportation. There's gotta be a camel or a horse or something."

"Well, Baq-el-dir is the closest one likely to have any livestock, and it's to the east, but…"

Before Daniel could finish, Jack jerked on the sash, yanking him to his knees. A spray of sand rose from the abrupt landing. "I asked for information, not your opinion." He towered over Daniel.

Daniel looked up at the man he loved, pleading with his eyes. "Jack, how can you not remember me? Remember us?"

"Don't give me 'us'. I'd never have a turncoat on my team. The only reason you want me to go back is to take what I know." Jack raked him with a hard gaze. "You couldn't be a prisoner too or you'd be helping me escape. Either that or you were a prisoner but are too much of a coward to take your chances."

Hurt warmed Daniel's cheekbones. This wasn't Jack. This wasn't the man he…well, it just wasn't him. It was whatever Hathor had done to him. He breathed deeply of the dry desert air and let it spill slowly from his lungs. "You don't know it, but you're sick."

"I feel fine. Now get on your feet and move." With a rough pull on the makeshift rope, Jack yanked Daniel to his feet again, marching forward across shifting sands.

Daniel lurched along, trying his best to keep up as the material rubbed his flesh with burning friction. He took another deep breath and firmed his jaw. "Hathor drugged you. You're going to die if you don't go back for the antidote. That's why she let me come after you."

"Oh right. The one who poisoned me let you follow me so I could get unpoisoned. How dense do you think I am?"

At the set look on Jack's face, a flutter of panic flipflopped Daniel's heart. He had to make him understand. "It's her revenge, Jack. I try to get you back so you can live while you try to kill me so you can escape. Either way she wins."

"No whore drugged me. A woman in the local resistance helped me get away."

"Red hair? Green eyes? Frozen face? Does a good wicked witch of the west impersonation?"

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You've got to listen… Oof!" Winded, Daniel doubled over as a fist slammed into his unprotected midsection. Empty, his stomach churned on acid.

"The only one who's gotta do anything here is you. Move out." Jack ignored the little voice of conscience nagging at him it wasn't right to strike a bound man, most especially this man. Shaking his head to dislodge the thought, he strode eastward, pulling the improvised tether behind him.

Daniel lurched after, biting his chapped lower lip and resolving to bide his time. He knew he could never overpower Jack while the soldier had full stamina. Once the drugs started to take effect, Jack would weaken. The opportunity might arise where Daniel could get the jump on him. Might. Maybe. The thought was enough to make him even more nauseous. If he couldn't find some way to reach Jack,  ** his ** Jack, he would die. And Daniel wasn't prepared to lose him like he had so many others.

High temperature rose from the burnished sands, enveloping them in waves. Although his Abydonian robes protected him more than the heat absorbing material of Jack's black tee shirt, cold sweat soon covered Daniel's body. He recognized the first symptom of sun sickness. They both had to get some water into their quickly dehydrating bodies. It took him a moment to clear his dust-dry throat to croak, "Water?"

Jack didn't answer, merely trudged forward, head lowered, shoulders hunched, focus on the horizon.

Daniel did the only thing he could. Dropping to his knees, he jerked back on the material binding his wrists together. His scraped skin burned from the action. "Time to grrrrrest, Jack." Unlike the Unas who'd stood his ground, Jack swayed off balance and dropped the leash.

"Jack?" Daniel barely had time to voice his surprise before the other man keeled over, rolling several times halfway down a sand dune.

"Jack!" Daniel scrambled forward on hands and knees towards him, uncaring as sand stung his palms.

Rolling him over Daniel brushed the grit sticking to his sweating face. Jack groaned but didn't open his eyes as he moved his head from side to side. "God, Jack, hang on, please. Please don't die."

Jack mumbled incoherently but didn't rouse from stupor. He lay sprawled where gravity had dropped him, one arm outflung, the fingers of his hand defenselessly curled half open.

Daniel frantically fumbled at Jack's waist, looking for the knife he always kept strapped to his belt. Sliding it from its sheath, he maneuvered the blade between his wrists and sawed at the bonds. The sharp edge sliced more easily than he expected through the loosely woven cloth and slipped, nicking the tender skin of his inner arms. He jumped before licking the blood from the small wound. Yanking the rest of the cloth away, he balled it in his hands.

The canteen was unfastened next. Daniel dribbled a few drops of liquid over the cloth, mopping Jack's flushed brow and taking the time to moisten the dry lips. Jack stirred, waking hope.

"That's it. You'll be all right. I'm here." Daniel gently cradled the back of Jack's head, lifting him into his arms to better support him against his chest as he brought the canteen up to the cracked lips, lips he'd tenderly caressed and lost himself to—was it only two days ago? Lips which had unexpectedly, amazingly promised as well as excited. Pledged love and protection. Something Jack had vowed with a harsh whisper and a swift bone crushing grip before he'd been wrenched away, was not going to change no matter what Hathor's potions made him do.

"Come on, Jack. You gotta drink some of this." Daniel rested the metal rim on the firm lower lip. As he tilted it slightly, Jack's eyelids fluttered before slowly lifting.

"Daniel?"

Uttered in that rough voice his name was poetry. "I'm here. Please drink."

Jack swallowed obediently as clear liquid flowed into his mouth. Suddenly, he choked and began to cough.

"Easy," Daniel soothed, hastily withdrawing the canteen and placing it securely in the sand beside him. "I guess that's enough for now." He lifted Jack higher, gently rubbing his hand over the trembling back to still the coughing.

"Where?"

"Abydos. We were visiting, remember, when Hathor captured us with Kasuf and the others. We've got to go back." Bowing his head low, Daniel leaned his forehead against the fever-heated skin of Jack's and gathered strength. "We've got to get you back."

"Me?"

"She poisoned you. We need the antidote."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but coughed instead. Daniel quickly rubbed the sweaty back, providing the comfort of touch and support. When the spasm ended, he reached for the canteen, figuring it was the dryness of Jack's throat which was really causing the trouble. "Try and drink some more before we start back."

Jack only had the strength to blink but swallowed again, closing his eyes in relief at the cool wetness on his tongue.

Holding Jack protectively against him, Daniel raised the container to his own lips, allowing some of the water to fill his mouth, resolving to save most of it for Jack. A foreign sweetness tingled his tongue. His eyes widening, Daniel turned his head and spat out the liquid, realizing with horror that the water was tainted with Hathor's drugs. God. Instead of helping Jack, he'd made it worse. He started to fling it away then realized he could still use it to cool the outside of Jack's burning skin. With shaking hands, he screwed the cap back on and rehooked it to the other man's belt.

"Jack, I need your help. You've got to stay awake and try to walk. I can't do this without you."

Weary brown eyes looked into his before Jack gave a slow nod. "Together then."

The promise gave Daniel the strength to get them both to their feet. Slinging Jack's arm across his shoulders and keeping the other firmly around his waist, he began the long trek across the sands the way they'd come.

Kasuf squinted against the undulating heat waves. What was that figure heading towards them across the desert? Surely not another demon.

He scanned the prison yard, his eyes sliding over the patrolling Jaffa seeking out Mudada the hunter with the keenest eyesight. Finally spotting the sturdy figure, he clicked his tongue to beckon him over. One Jaffa turned and growled at him, and Kasuf quickly dropped his head in feigned submissiveness.

When his tribesman joined him, he nodded at the strange figure they could both see through the opening in the wall. "What comes?"

Mudada shaded his eyes with his hand. "Dan-yel."

Kasuf's heart leaped within his chest. His good son was alive. He had feared never to see him again, not even in death, for who would perform the weighing of the heart for one swallowed by the desert and thereby lost for all time. A smile tugged at his bearded face. He should've remembered his good son's stubbornness.

At the thought, Daniel's form wavered and almost staggered to his knees before slowly straightening again.

"What is the burden he bears?"

Mudada peered again into the distance at the now recognizable green and black blur above the dune-hued robes. "O'Neill."

Kasuf's mouth thinned with sadness. Had the warrior died in the desert? If he had, how would Dan-yel's heart survive the double loss of friend and protector? And how could his people escape and triumph over the evil goddess who'd trapped them without the two men who'd helped them break the chains of Ra?

"Kree!" The Jaffa's harsh command rang out over their heads. The thick doors swung slowly open, and a contingent of heavily armed Jaffa swarmed over the sand like scorpions. Surrounding the pair, they tried to prod Daniel forward, only to send him to his knees. When they would have taken O'Neill from his shoulders, he fought them.

The hoarse voice carried across the sand. "No!" Defiantly Daniel tried to rise to his feet, only to fall back again.

Impatient with the human's weakness, the largest Jaffa ripped O'Neill from Daniel's clutching arms and slung the unconscious man carelessly over his armored shoulder. Inventive curses went unheeded as two other Jaffa dragged the struggling Daniel forward into the compound.

Kasuf started forward, but Mudada's warning hand on his arm halted him. Taking a deep breath, Kasuf realized the wisdom of biding their time to battle their enemy.

The Jaffa in charge heedlessly let O'Neill's arms and head strike the walls as he passed through the doorway. When he reached the center of the yard, he tossed the Tau'ri onto the hard-packed dirt like a worthless sack of rubbish.

Shouting in fury, Daniel surged forward, almost breaking free of his captors' arms as he tried to go to his friend.

Roughly the guards jerked him back, forcing him to his knees.

With a nonchalant kick to O'Neill's unmoving form, the large guard swaggered towards Daniel until he blocked the sight of the downed man.

"Leave him alone!"

"Chok-na tar O'Neill, kree!"

Daniel stiffened in outrage at the leering faces surrounding him.

Kasuf winced at the insult to O'Neill's honor.

"Wipe your boots with this." Daniel spat at the massive guard.

With a roar of outrage, the Jaffa lifted his metal encased fist.

Even then, Daniel was too angry to show the good sense to duck. His chin jutted stubbornly as his spine straightened.

"Enough!"

The commanding voice froze the guard's arm in midair. All eyes lifted upward to the veiled woman standing on the balcony above the courtyard.

"Bring them to me." Without waiting for a response, she turned and vanished through the dim archway at the rear of the platform.

With a snarled command, the Jaffa lowered his arm and motioned for the others to carry out his goddess' bidding.

"Fal to sha, Tau'ri. Sha."

Daniel looked unbowed as he was dragged away, but the low-voiced threat reached Kasuf's ears, and he wondered if it wouldn't have been kinder had his good son died in the desert. As the building's doors closed behind Daniel and O'Neill, the remaining Jaffa dispersed the knots of Kasuf's people who had gathered to witness the abuse. Kasuf closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to the gods to stand between his loved ones and further harm.

Hathor sprawled regally on the lounge. Slowly, she pulled away the veil covering the lower half of her face, revealing the damage done by the cryogenic chamber. Her skin, once fair and smooth, now resembled Bra’tac’s, scarred and pitted, a lasting souvenir from the merciless cold which even the sarcophagus hadn't been able to cure. She'd been exposed too long before her servants had recovered her for sarcophagus restoration, a flaw she had come to Abydos to remedy.

“Noc!” she snapped to the Jaffa who would’ve forced Daniel to his knees. “He will bow to us of his own free will.”

They let him go and backed away, taking up their positions standing at attention. Other Jaffa stood on guard around the boudoir.

Daniel took in Jack’s shivering form and raised his gaze to rebuke her.

Hathor’s eyes flared before a cruel smile twisted her lips as she looked down at the semiconscious body. “Then O’Neill will die.”

Daniel stood poised between defiance and capitulation as the moments stretched and passed. At last he slowly knelt, wincing as his sand-scraped knees burned.

Hathor purred her triumph. “Very good, beloved. You will learn in time all the proper ways to serve us.”

“Give him the antidote. I did what you said. I brought him back.” Daniel's grim admission failed to please.

“All in good time.” Hathor lifted her chin arrogantly. “If he dies now, there is always the sarcophagus.”

Panic skittered through Daniel at the word. “No! That wasn’t our bargain.”

“We do not bargain with slaves. You would do well to remember that. You live or die at our pleasure.”

Phantom pain echoed through Daniel’s muscles. The withdrawal he’d endured had been beyond imagining. Before it, he'd always believed his imagination was well developed. He'd been wrong. Jack had seen it and had willingly taken his hand to lead him out of that personal hell.

He glared at the wall. No. No. No. Jack wasn't going into the sarcophagus—end of story. “Whatever you wish, my queen.” He ground the words through his tightened jaw.

“Your tone does not please us. Come…and beg, beloved. Beg for his life, and we may spare it.”

Hesitating only a moment, Daniel complied, aware as he inched his way across the floor of the leers and derisive laughter aimed his way by the mocking Jaffa. He blocked the sounds from his ears and concentrated on why he was doing this. This was for Jack.

He lowered himself at Hathor’s feet, abasing, submissive.

He was nothing.

Only Jack mattered.

She looked down at him in satisfaction and extended her hand, preventing him from seeing Jack’s pain-ravaged face. Placing one finger like a talon beneath his chin, she forced his head up to meet her hungry gaze. “Now beg.”

Daniel swallowed his impatience and anger. “Please…" he began, only to clear his throat to give his voice strength. "Give Jack the antidote.”

Curling her fingers around his face, Hathor dug crimson fingernails into his skin just lightly enough to make him wince. “We have heard tales of your wooing words. Come, slave, know the hardness of our will. Soften us.”

His eyelids squeezed shut. A half-sob of pain from Jack reached his ears. Daniel's shoulders bowed under the weight of the responsibility. He opened eyes burning with exhaustion. Emotion tightened his throat again. “Please,” he breathed in a ragged whisper. “I’m begging you. Please, please, please spare his life.”

“You will do everything we say?”

“Everything,” he sighed.

She tilted her head, considering. “Why do we not believe? You have defied us before. Your stubbornness is well-known amongst the Goa’uld.”

“I give you my word. I don’t know what more I can do.”

Her red lips twisted in a small, evil smile. “Perhaps a small test. Your attire does not please us. Remove your rags. We will have servants fetch water for you to bathe.” She signaled to a waiting servant who bowed and left the room.

“We don’t have time for that.”

“Already you defy us. For each objection, we shall spill a little more of O’Neill’s life.” She picked up a small glass cruet from a pedestal at her right hand and withdrew the stopper. Slowly she tipped it and watched a small, iridescent stream dribble to the floor.

“No!” Desperation roughened Daniel’s voice as he pitched forward, trying to stop the fluid from reaching the ground.

A staff weapon blocked his forward path as meaty fingers yanked him back hard.

“Kree!” Hathor snapped, replacing the stopper and setting the cruet back on the table.

The staff weapon withdrew, but hands continued to hold him in place as he watched the antidote pool on the floor near Jack’s forehead.

With a small convulsion, Jack curled himself tighter into a fetal position. His ribs stilled.

_God, Jack…breathe…don't leave me…_

_Thank God…yes, another breath…another…that's right…keep breathing, Jack. Please, please, please…_

As Jack gasped air in raggedly, Daniel looked at Hathor, pleading with his eyes.  _ I'll do anything for you. _ _ Just help him. _ _ Help him! _

Hathor's mocking smile widened.

Daniel bowed his neck. “Whatever you want.”

“As we knew.” Hathor turned her head as the servant returned with a basin of water upon which the pale petals of the Lotesk flower floated. A sweet scent reminiscent of jasmine rose from the bowl. The servant placed it on the floor at Hathor’s feet.

The Goa’uld’s eyes grew hot with anticipation. “Cleanse yourself.”

Resolving to ignore the sneering Jaffa, Daniel pulled his robes over his head and dropped them on the floor. As he bent towards the water, Hathor’s voice stopped him.

“You have not disrobed completely. We would have all stench washed from your skin.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but at her swift glance at the vial, he closed it again without speaking. He knew what she was thinking.

Without another word, he pulled off his tee shirt. His cheeks burning, he took a deep breath and stripped his boxers off. Maybe he didn't have to look at the other people in the room. If he didn't, maybe they wouldn't look at him either.

Someone smacked their lips.

Daniel glanced up and froze. Shifting his eyes from the derisive sneer on one guard’s face, he found himself looking into the lust-filled eyes of another Jaffa.  _ God, Jack, _ he thought,  _ I need you to wake up. _ He resolutely turned his back on the Jaffa. His pride wasn't worth Jack's life.

Daniel's eyes met Hathor's, and he nearly flinched at the mixture of eager lust and cruel anticipation twisting her features. Shivering, he stared fixedly at the water. In the still surface of the basin, a wavering reflection of several spikes of peppered gray hair rebuked him. Jack. He'd concentrate on Jack. That was the way to get through this. Even now Jack had rescued him.

Kneeling, Daniel dipped his hands into the water, breaking the image. He splayed his dripping fingers over the hot flush on his face, letting the cool liquid soothe his burning skin. A drip trickled down his chin, paused in the hollow at the base of his throat, before slowly snaking a path down his chest.

The quicker this was done, the sooner Jack would be safe. Carelessly he sluiced water over his arms and neck.

"Stop," Hathor commanded. "We do not wish our pleasure rushed."

"Jack doesn't have time for me to slow down."

"Then we will grant him time." She beckoned a servant closer and handed him the antidote. "Give him half now and the rest upon our command."

The servant pried open Jack's cracked lips and tilted his head up with his free hand.

Daniel held his breath.

Jack choked, but the servant quickly covered his mouth with his hand, clamping the lips together so nothing could escape. Jack had no choice. He swallowed.

The gray pallor began to seep from Jack's face. Eyelashes fluttered as he gave a low groan.

"Jack." An immense weight lifted from Daniel's heart.

Jack moaned again and rolled to his side, coughing harshly.

Daniel took a half step towards him but saw staff weapons lower, pointing not at him but at the man still slowly recovering on the floor.

"Dammit," Jack breathed. "Ow. Stupid, fucking iris."

"S'okay, Jack." Only able to use his voice to soothe, Daniel put as much into the words as he could.

"Danny?" Pushing himself upright, Jack propped his head in his hands and sat blinking as he tried to focus. “What…?”

"I'm here. Take it easy."

"Enough!" Hathor's command flayed Daniel. "You no longer have a reason to tarry in obeying our commands. Continue."

Tearing his gaze away from Jack, Daniel reached into the water again.

"The hell's…going on?" Jack ground out through gritted teeth as he squinted and tried to see.

"Kegalo! Silence!"

Instantly a Jaffa loomed over the soldier, the business end of a staff weapon sizzling open in his face.

"Jack, it's okay. You've been poisoned by Hathor."

"And that's okay…how?" The soldier struggled to his knees, his wry tone bespeaking his bone deep weariness and aching body.

"She just wants me to take a bath before she gives you the rest of the antidote. Take it easy. It's nothing."

Jack subsided, his confused gaze going from the Jaffa to Hathor to Daniel.

"Nothing?" Hathor's sneer, the guard's leers, and Daniel—Christ on a cross, naked, sunburned, red from embarrassment, and bare-assed as the day he was born—Daniel.

He was damned if he’d be out of it if Daniel needed him. Battling for control against the three-pronged assault of pain, sickness, and disorientation battering his body, Jack growled, "Looks like something to me." He jerked his shoulder away as a Jaffa prodded him with the tip of a staff weapon.

"You will be still." Hathor's words were to Jack, but she kept her gaze on Daniel. She lifted her chin, challenging him.

Cupping water in his hands, Daniel allowed it to trickle over his skin. He rubbed a hand across his chest and would have continued on to his stomach, but Hathor demanded, "Show us you recall how our fingers awakened your skin."

"Danny…"

"Silence!"

"Bite me!"

"Jack, please…"  _ Let me get this done. _ _ Get you safe. _

Jack snarled but refrained from speaking.

"We felt your heart beating through it… Remember, beloved?"

Daniel bit his lip at the unwelcome memory but complied with the implied command. Running his hands over his chest, he smoothed the skin down in one long, slow stroke, angry when his fingers trembled visibly.

"Well done," Hathor purred.

Without replying, Daniel grimly continued washing himself, rubbing the sweet water into his overheated skin, down his arms, slipping over his ribcage, across his stomach, skipping to his hips, sliding down his thighs, legs, and lingered on his bare toes.  _ Just a bath. _ _ No more. _ _ Don't think. _ _ Clean. _ _ Only clean. _

He began to straighten when she admonished him.

"You are not finished. There is still one part of you untouched. Wash that sweet length of you that has pleasured us so. We would not have it defile us."

"You bi—."

"Jack, don't. It's not worth it. It's only words." Daniel tried to convince himself as much as Jack that what he said was true.

Hathor's eyes flashed. Reaching out, she lifted the half-empty flask until it caught and held the diffused light. She twisted it slowly back and forth, dangling it between two fingers. "It would be so easy to crush the vial."

“I’d like to crush something vile, snakebitch,” Jack muttered under his breath.

Hathor's talons curled around the glass. Squeezing…squeezing…

“No, don’t,” Daniel pleaded.

She sat back smiling in satisfaction and gestured imperiously for him to proceed. Daniel cupped water and poured it over his flaccid body.

“Use your fingers along its length.”

Watching, Jack could see Daniel mentally withdrawing into himself, his face becoming too calm, too contained. Any progress that had been made to draw him out of his shell this past year came undone as Daniel mentally retreated in order to get through this—damn Hathor, and damn him for letting this happen.

“Daniel.” Jack’s voice unbowed Daniel’s head, and they made eye contact. Jack tried to convey as much reassurance as he could into the look before saying, “Parts is parts.”

An unwilling smile curved Daniel’s lips, and he nodded as he began to gently massage the water into himself.

“Your eyes are for us alone.”

Daniel did as he was told, but as he stroked himself, Hathor’s sneering image faded, and all he saw were Jack’s strong eyes. As he finished cleansing the most private part of himself, Hathor ordered her male servant, “Dress him.”

The Jaffa wrapped gauzy white material around Daniel’s hips. It hung low like an Egyptian kilt. Short, sheer, and clinging to his curved backside, it revealed more than it hid. Slave bracelets were shoved onto his wrists and ankles and a collar of ownership clasped around his neck.

Jack looked daggers towards any guard foolish enough to cast an admiring glance Daniel’s way.

“Now you look worthy to serve us.” Hathor looked at her First Prime. “Take them back to the other prisoners and see no one defiles him.”

To Daniel she commanded, “You will wait there until we summon you to conduct us to where the plant grows.”

“But what about Jack? I did as you asked. Give him the rest of the antidote.”

The Goa’uld’s eyes flashed. “Slaves do not give orders. Beg us sweetly.”

“Oh for cryin’ out…”

“Please, my queen, spare his life.”

“You grovel pleasingly. And yet…” Hathor paused, then motioned for her servant to hand Jack the vial. “Very well. We weary of this game, and graciously choose to grant this boon.”

Sniffing experimentally, Jack wrinkled his nose then quickly gulped the remaining liquid and tossed the container aside. The creases in his forehead smoothed and the lines of tension radiating from his eyes and mouth relaxed as he straightened.

“There, you are well again…for now.” Hathor looked at Daniel. “But remember, our beloved slave, if we send for you to come to our bedchamber or our throne room, do not tarry or his death will be slow and painful.”

“Back atcha, queenie.” Jack’s grumble was low, but Hathor flashed him a vicious look.

“Hold your tongue or we will have our beloved's heart cut out.”

Clamping his lips shut, Jack glared at her.

Hathor returned her attention to Daniel. “Now kiss our royal feet and depart from our presence.”

Prostrating himself on the floor, Daniel gingerly touched his lips to the tip of her big toe.

She waved her hand languidly in dismissal as he rose to his feet.

Prodding Jack in the back with a staff weapon, a Jaffa guided them from the room.

Daniel quickly slipped to Jack’s side, supporting the weakened man.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be once that snake is dead, and we’re outta here.”

“I’ll go along with her and help her look for that plant until we can figure out a plan of escape.”

“No way. She’s not gonna get you again. I promise.”

Jack swayed and tried to pull away from Daniel’s support.

“Jack, don’t be an ass. Let me help you.”

“Don’t baby me. That drink of hers did help. I can walk on my own.”

“Jack, I need to touch you. She scared me when I thought you almost died.” Ashamed of his confession, Daniel bowed his head, completely vulnerable.

"Aw hell, Danny.” Jack slumped against him as the Jaffa goaded them forward.

They stumbled out into the hot, dry air of the courtyard where the Abydonians were being held.

“Good Son! O’Neill!” Kasuf rushed toward them. “I feared for you.”

“We are well, Good Father. We have counteracted the poison the demon gave to Jack.”

“It is good to see you recovered from the malash berry. It can be deadly. But, Good Son, we must shield you from the burning rays or you will soon have the sun sickness that plagued you during your first year here.”

He called the people together to see what bits of clothing he could collect to give Daniel some covering.

Daniel helped Jack to a seat against the wall. Once he drank some water he began to look even better, and Daniel allowed himself to take a drink and drape himself in the scraps of cloth Kasuf managed to scrounge for him.

“Kinda like the skimpy loincloth thing,” Jack said with a tired grin.

“You must be better.”

“You both appear pale and weary,” Kasuf said. “You will rest here, and later when you are not so fatigued, we will talk of how to free ourselves.” He left them alone, hustling people away to let them rest in their sheltered corner out of sight of the others.

Jack gave Daniel a long, assessing look, drinking in the sight of him as refreshing to him as the water. “What I don’t like, Danny, are those bracelets and the collar. She doesn’t get to mark you as hers.”

Daniel shrugged. “That’s not important, Jack, as long as letting her do this saved you. It doesn’t matter what she does to me. I can take it.”

Jack reached out, brushing his fingers through the damp hair. “Get that out of your head right now, Daniel. I won’t share you. Not with her. Not with anybody.” Sliding his hand down to clasp the back of Daniel’s head, he drew him close and gave him a tender but determined kiss.

Daniel flinched and pulled back.

Eyes pinched in concern, Jack cupped the side of his face. “What’s wrong?”

Daniel looked down. “Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that.” He studied Daniel’s face, brushing his thumb across his lips.

Daniel winced again, and Jack noticed a reddened cut on his mouth.

“Who did this, and where else are you hurt?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine now we’re together.”

“What else are you hiding? Tell me who did this so I can rip the bastard limb from limb.” Jack felt his muscles tensing.

“Please let it go.”

Jack blinked. “Who are you protecting?”

Daniel refused to meet his eyes, biting down on his lower lip even though it hurt.

Do what I say, and I won't kill you... maybe…

Jack felt sick to his stomach as the memory of his own voice and sudden realization churned through his gut. “What else did I do to you?”

“You weren’t yourself, Jack. You were back in Iraq in your head.”

_Shit_ . Jack knew what he’d been capable of in his Iraq days. His voice roughened as he began to brush aside Daniel’s clothes. “Let me see the damage.”

“Quit it, Jack. I don’t need babying any more than you do.”

“I know, but I’m worried, Danny. Please.”

Unable to resist the cajoling appeal, Daniel ceased protesting and sat resignedly while Jack took stock of all the varied bruises marring the firm flesh. Catching sight of the redness at the edges of the bracelets, he looked closer and saw the raw, abraded flesh around the wrists where he’d obviously been bound. Jack lifted the wrists to his lips and pressed a kiss to each in turn.

“God, Danny, I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do this, Jack. Hathor did. Don’t let her use your guilt to hurt me.” Daniel shivered at his touch.

Worried he’d inflicted further pain, Jack looked up and saw the blue eyes filled not with pain but with a mixture of love and need.

Taking Daniel into his arms, Jack settled him against him. Damn that vengeful harridan for turning his own past into a weapon against Daniel…for turning  ** Jack ** into a weapon. God, he could’ve killed Daniel out of his head like he must’ve been. “Never want to hurt you, Danny. Never.”

“You never could.”

Briefly Jack closed his eyes and hoped with all his heart that would prove true. “Let’s see if we can get that jewelry off you and see how bad your wrists are underneath.” He examined the bracelets but could find no clasp. “There’s gotta be a way to open the damn things.”

Daniel winced as the metal rubbed his abrasions. “Don’t. They probably have a hidden lock and spring only Hathor can undo. Let’s not waste the time we have worrying about bangles.”

“With all the people around, we can’t do much else.”

“Just hold me…”

The plea came raggedly as if Daniel feared asking for too much.

Jack’s arms tightened protectively and possessively around Daniel in an unspoken promise of safety and love.

Jack was roused from his light doze by the feel of intrusive hands yanking Daniel from his arms.

“Jack!”

One Jaffa held Daniel in a firm grip, stripping off the rags Daniel had used to cover himself. Another pointed a zat at Jack.

“Get your paws off him!”

The Jaffa thrust the zat further towards Jack, forcing him back.

“Jack, don’t! You can’t help Kasuf and the others if you’re injured. You know me, I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t be far behind you.” Jack watched helplessly as the men dragged Daniel away. He vowed those Jaffa would get a new take on ‘up close and personal’ for the way they were manhandling Daniel’s arms with bruising strength.

Kasuf appeared at Jack’s side. “O’Neill, where have they taken my good son?”

“Don’t know the specifics, but you can be sure it’s wherever the queen bitch in heat is at.” Jack glowered after the retreating forms of the Jaffa and then turned to Kasuf. “Have you ever heard of this coso plant?”

“Its story has been passed down through the generations from father to son. It is said to have mystical properties of healing and conferring great beauty.”

“Sounds like Oil of Olay. Where do they grow?”

“My people have not seen one within memory, but my good son in his explorations came across some unusual plants which he thought might be the fabled coso which the she-demon now seeks.”

“She’s planning to take Daniel and a bunch of her people on an expedition to collect this to get rid of the freezer burn on her face. That should leave her outfit here at half-staff. Should be our best opportunity. Your people set for a little uprising?”

“We are ready to follow when you give the word, O’Neill.”

“Okay, we’ll bide our time till she leaves, then blow this joint and spring Daniel. Keep your men ready. I don’t want to give her too much of a head start.”

“We will prevail against this one as we did against Ra.”

Nodding grimly, Jack wished Daniel was here to fight by his side as he’d done then. “You bet we will.”

Hathor's caravan wound sinuously across the desert, leaving a track befitting the snake directing her movements. The relentless Abydonian suns burned all who served her but not the goddess herself. She was ensconced in a luxurious sedan chair carried on the shoulders of four strong Jaffa. Ornate draperies shaded her from the blistering heat of the day.

Daniel stumbled across the burning sands, trying to keep pace with the chair she'd chained him to. Hathor had attached chains to his neck collar, looped them through the bracelets on his wrists and down to his anklets.

The scorching suns beat down on his exposed flesh, soaking into metal and skin alike. The heated metal burned his skin even more than the suns did, yet it was nothing compared to the misery of his bare feet which almost convinced him he trod on a carpet of fiery needles rather than the sand shifting before his wavering gaze.

A hand tipped with pointed nails swept aside the curtain concealing Hathor. "You look unwell, beloved. We fancy the suns of this planet are unsuited to your fair skin."

Clearing his dry throat, Daniel rasped, "Oh, I think the weather's quite balmy, thanks."

Hathor blinked at his impudence. "Then we will leave you to enjoy it until we arrive at our destination." She let the curtain swish back into place.

Daniel mentally cursed himself. He could see the oasis by now, but there was a lot of miserable sand between here and there, and maybe she would've let him ride if he hadn't given in to the impulse to smart-mouth her.

By the time they arrived at the oasis, he couldn't have spoken a smartass remark even if he could have thought of one. As soon as the procession halted, he fell to his knees panting heavily. A wash of icy sweat followed by an unrelenting fever spike coursed through him. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard Hathor issue her commands to set up a tent beneath the swaying palm trees.

Once the tent was erected and she was settled comfortably on a mound of cushions, she sent a Jaffa to drag Daniel inside.

Biting back a moan he was shoved into the royal presence. He huddled on his knees, breath catching on air reeking of the heavy scent she favored.

Stretching like a cat, she negligently took a long, slow drink of water, taunting him with a look from heavy-lidded, green eyes.

He licked his lips thirstily, the back of his throat an aching sandpaper dry.

She merely smiled and placed the water out of reach.

“Show us the coso plant, and you can drink your fill.”

Daniel cleared his throat roughly. “I’ll never be able to find it in the dark. I have to wait until morning.”

“Then you shall wait until morning to drink.” She smiled evilly. “Unless you wish to drink from our lips.”

Daniel knew he’d rather die of thirst than touch his lips to hers. At least he’d die with Jack’s kisses on his lips. “I’ll wait.”

Her eyes glowed with her displeasure. “Then you will wait in shackles.” She ordered him to be chained to a post far from the campfires.

Pulling his chains tightly together, the Jaffa attached them to a long pole driven deep into the ground. His wrists and ankles and neck were all fastened so close together he was forced into a cramped fetal position.

At first the cooling warmth of the sand against his bare skin felt good after the burning heat of the day, but soon he was shivering in the cold, dark desert night.

Looking up at the stars he remembered how he'd learned all the constellations. He found the light he’d always thought might be Earth. It had once given him comfort knowing Jack was kind of there with him on Abydos. But now it looked cold because he knew Jack wasn’t there. He was imprisoned in Hathor’s stronghold.

Seeing a falling star, Daniel wished Jack safe.

Jack scanned the night sky. He didn’t know which star signified Earth’s sun or Earth, but he gazed at one that might be the right one. Daniel's loving blue eyes replaced the glowing dot. Damn. If Hathor had to be disintegrated into a million bits, Jack would get Daniel out of her clutches and safe.

He turned as Kasuf joined him. “Morning grows close, O’Neill.”

“Are your people ready?”

“Yes, they are eager to battle the evil ones who imprisoned us and to take back Dan-yel.”

“They’re not the only ones.” Jack sighed and looked out over the desert, his jaw clenching.

Kasuf saw his worry and soothed, “Soon we will have him back with us.”

“Yeah, but in what condition? She’s had him most of the day and all of the night. She could’ve done anything to him by now.”

“She will not kill him or harm him too badly as long as he is of use to her.”

“Yeah, it’s that use I’ve been worrying about. She’s used him before in the past.”

“Dan-yel is a stubborn man. He has survived many trials to his spirit and will survive this as well.”

“You’re right, but he shouldn’t have to. I should have figured out a way to beat her at her own game.”

“Victory will yet be ours.”

Jack nodded. Kasuf was right, and fretting wouldn't help anyone, especially not Daniel. "It’s time to start. We won’t have a better time to catch them with their guard at its lowest point than just before sunrise.”

“I will inform the men.”

“Remember the plan. If we can surprise the guards on duty before they can sound an alarm, we should be able to take the rest while they’re sleeping.”

“We will await your signal.”

Jack watched Kasuf make his way back to his men. He took a last look at the dark night. “Hang on, Danny. We’re comin’.”

A scraping pain in his ribs jarred Daniel awake. Groaning, he tried to scrunch himself away from the source of the agony. Instead, it came again. This time he recognized the heavy, booted foot which drove relentlessly into his midsection.

“Kree!”

“I’m up!” Daniel dragged open gritty eyelids and squinted at the shadow looming over him. The bright halo of sunlight around the edges made the center of the form indistinct. A meaty hand reached out.

A cry of misery slipped past Daniel’s lips as he was roughly hauled to his blistered feet. Trembling with fatigue and lack of nourishment, especially water, his body betrayed him, and he half fell against the Jaffa.

“Shalek kash,” sneered the guard, holding him uncomfortably close although Daniel tried to right himself and squirm away. A derisive laugh rumbled from the armored chest before Daniel’s tormenter yanked the chain from the ground, abrading his captive’s ankle in the process.

Dropping Daniel, he turned and walked away, dragging him after by the chain. Stumbling, Daniel struggled to keep up, wincing as the sand burned anew his abused and way too tender flesh. The guard towed him into Hathor’s tent and flung him to his knees before her.

“Did you sleep well, beloved?” Hathor walked around him, inspecting Daniel as if he were her prized pet.

“Like a rock.” Daniel felt the description fit. Rocks slept in the dirt and were not immune to dropping or rising temperatures.

“We trust, then, you are ready to lead us to the coso plant which we seek.”

Dizziness washed over Daniel, making him aware of his body’s need for moisture. “I’m not ready for anything until I get something to drink.”

Hathor’s eyes flashed, and her voice deepened. “You drink only at our pleasure.”

“Then, I’ll collapse at your pleasure before I can go looking for the plant.”

“If you do so, we shall have you punished.”

“It won’t do you any good to punish an unconscious body.”

With a malicious smile, Hathor reminded, “You will wake again if we so desire.”

Daniel realized he would get nowhere with his defiant attitude.  _ Survival first. _ _ Do what you have to do to survive. _ Jack’s voice in his mind calmed his jangling nerves.  _ You catch more snakes with honey. _ “Please, my queen,” Daniel began, “please spare this miserable servant with water.”

Pleased at his abasement, she waved to an attendant who brought forward a goatskin bag dripping with moisture.

Daniel’s throat clenched in anticipation. His cracked lips trembled as she drew closer.

Hathor blocked his sight of the water as she stepped in front of him. Her ribbon deviced fingers stroked his vulnerable throat. The cold metal tips forced his head upward. “You shall drink by our hand or not at all. Know all good things come from your goddess.”

Daniel shivered, knowing those metal fingers could easily snap his neck, also knowing he was nearly past caring because of his body’s raging thirst.

Teasing him, Hathor took the goatskin and rubbed the moist tip on his lower lip. Daniel stretched forward yearningly, the slight taste torturing his dehydrated senses.

“Well?”

Daniel’s gaze slid upward and met her cold one. She wanted to strip him of all dignity.  _ Screw dignity _ , sounded Jack’s voice in his thoughts.

“Please,” he croaked.

Blessed, cool, quenching water slid over his tongue, slaking his ravening thirst. Daniel drank greedily, delighting in the sensation of some excess moisture dribbling down the side of his throat.

All too soon, it stopped.

_No._ _Not enough._ Daniel met Hathor’s amused gaze. This time, he didn’t hesitate in giving her what she wanted. “Please, goddess?” Water returned, and it didn’t stop until he drank his fill.

Hathor ran her fingers through his hair and down across his cheek and jawline. Grasping his chin tightly, she held his gaze commandingly. “Now we depart.”

“We don’t have to go very far. The plants grow in this oasis.”

“Show us.” She wrapped her hand around his chain, leading him out of the tent as if on a leash.

“This way.” Daniel nodded towards the heart of the vegetation where plants grew so thickly it was actually the deeper green of a jungle than a desert. Heavy palm fronds laden with plump, syrupy-scented dates shaded the worst of the sun. A gurgle of water splashed its way through a winding route between shallow banks.

“Here.” Daniel knelt beside a patch of prickly, mango-smelling, thin leaves with blue blossoms at the tips.

“Give them to us.” She stood waiting at the end of his chain.

Reaching through the stinging stalks, Daniel dug his fingers into the moist earth around the base of the plant. He winced as he pulled one up and free, shaking the dirt from the roots. As he twisted the root end off the main plant, a drop of iridescent, viscous liquid oozed out and dribbled down his scratched hands. Tiny cuts healed instantly as the stinging eased.

“Give it to us.” Hathor plucked the plant greedily from his fingers. “We require more. Gather all you see.”

Daniel followed her instructions, wincing at the stings and sighing at the relief from them. When he had a handful of the medicinal blossoms, she allowed him to stop.

“Bring him,” she instructed the Jaffa, handing over the chain.

Daniel stumbled as he was returned to the cloying darkness of Hathor's tent, but he didn't dare drop his treasure.

"Stake him there, and leave us."

Daniel bit back a moan as the guards obeyed Hathor. His back ached as he was forced into the kneeling position.

“Lay them in the bowl.” Hathor waved her hand toward an empty alabaster container waiting on a small stand.

Daniel had to stretch but was able to reach it. He watched silently as she turned her back and removed her veil.

When Hathor turned around again, he couldn’t suppress a grimace of revulsion. The cryochamber had frozen and warped her once beautiful features into a mask of hideous scarred flesh. How fitting that her outward appearance matched the nature of her soul.

Cat-green eyes flashed white at his reaction. Sweeping forward, she grabbed a root, tore it off, and smeared the gel across her ravaged face. “Hope this works,” she warned, “or the flesh on your face will match ours, beloved.”

Jack took vicious satisfaction in the sound of the Jaffa’s snapping neck. One less bastard standing between him and Daniel. He focused on the next, seeing not an enemy but an impediment. Blood sang in his ears, a warrior song of hot revenge and sweet victory. Sweat trickled down his spine, but Jack felt frozen. Cold as the space between the stars, aching for the warmth of Daniel against his side. Another body dealt with, and Jack moved on, feeling his nerves stretch tight, craving this release after so many enforced hours of waiting.

Daniel needed him. Now.

He might not be sure of many things, but Jack knew that.

Another guard struck aside. Another. Kindling the raging fire in his heart.

Yet, the ice around it wouldn’t melt.

Daniel  ** had ** to be safe.

Here.

Under his touch.

Under his lips.

Under him.

“O’Neill, enough! We have won.” Kasuf took a step back as Jack turned on him with savage speed.

Black and red burned before Jack’s eyes as he fought to bring himself back under control.

Breathe.

In. Out.

Deeper.

In. Out.

Breathe.

Hold.

Longer.

More.

Burning. Feverish. Fire untamed.

Slow air out. Cooler in.

Kasuf?

Jack swallowed harshly, hiding primal need behind a mask of false calm. It seethed under the surface, coveting freedom, thirsting for more blood.

Only Daniel could soothe it to sleep again.

Jack took a last deep breath and blew it out slowly.

“We have won,” Kasuf repeated and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good. Time to take Daniel back.”

“We are ready.”

Jack nodded. Even if they weren’t, he was. Now that the first obstacle between him and Daniel was gone, only the sands stretching to the far horizon remained before the final confrontation with Hathor. And his Dannyboy had better be whole if not happy or Hathor would get an in your face interview with the beast inside Jack.

Hathor lovingly caressed her newly smooth cheek. “It is fortunate for you the plant essence worked as we hoped.”

Daniel had watched the amazing transformation as the ridged and pitted skin evened out, restoring her former dewy complexion. “Does this mean you’ll let me go now?” He didn’t believe it for a second, but he had to ask.

“Foolish boy.” Her tone was kind, almost benevolent. “We shall, however, leave you here for O’Neill to find.”

Daniel’s stomach plummeted. What was the catch?

“You have our gratitude. Therefore, we will forbear to punish you as harshly as you deserve. Yet O’Neill must reap the full measure of our displeasure since he was the instrument of our disfigurement.”

_Shit!_ “Which means?”

“Jaffa, kree!” Two guards entered the tent, bowing low.

“Take him and follow us.”

She led them outside to the edge of the oasis. Pointing to a high dune, she ordered, “Stake him there. We wish him upright so O’Neill may see him from afar as he approaches.”

“I won’t be bait for Jack.”

“No, you will not. We are leaving this world. By now O’Neill has surely overcome the small force we left guarding him. He will arrive to rescue you only to find he is too late. It is fitting you should perish by the destroying rays of Ra’s sun. Such a pity to mar your smooth skin as O’Neill did ours. But since you helped us, we will spare torturing you before you die. Know we take no pleasure in this. You have learned to be a good slave. Know we wish only for O’Neill’s lingering pain.”

A turmoil of anguish and rage whirled through Daniel's thoughts. He couldn’t allow this to happen to Jack of all people. It was one thing to die, but he couldn’t bear to be the instrument of torture. He didn’t want to be one more thing for Jack to forget sometimes…if he could.

Resolution straightened Daniel's spine. Death wasn't an option. He would not allow himself to die. He would put his fabled stubbornness to good purpose and will himself to last until Jack could arrive to rescue him.

"Bring him."

At her order, the Jaffa dragged him into the relentless sunlight, up the dune to where they anchored a tall pole driven deep into the sand so no amount of pulling would topple it.

“Strip him.”

Daniel bit his lip to keep his protest inside. It would only earn him a slap, or worse. God, Jack and Kasuf would find his naked body on display.

They wrenched his arms over his head and secured the thick cuffs on his wrists to a ring at the top with coarse rope. His feet were similarly bound, pressing him into the rough wood which scratched his tender skin.

Smiling, Hathor approached. Extending her hand, she stroked it down his body, skimming over the smoothness of his chest before dipping lower.

Daniel’s stomach muscles clenched as her talons lightly raked him.

“You always were beautiful. Such a disappointment to waste you like this when we could have once again enjoyed you in our bed.”

Her hand skimmed the faint trail of hair from his navel towards his groin, but stopped short of touching the most intimate part of him.

She detached the veil from around her neck which had once covered her damaged face and with a malicious smile bent low and wrapped it around his hips like a brief sarong. “So beautiful. Know as you die your death is on O’Neill’s hands.”

"Same to you," Daniel muttered, his uncomfortably stretched position robbing his ability to give the threat more than a whispered menace.

Hathor's eyes flashed white, but she smiled, unfazed by the warning. "Jaffa, kree!" She turned away as her Jaffa surrounded her, leaving him to the pitiless, broiling suns.

Daniel lowered his eyelashes as the heat beat into him. His arms were already aching, and his skin was stinging from the slight bits of blowing sand.

A vibrating hum caused him to open his eyes wide. He watched as rings of light whisked Hathor and her small entourage off the planet, no doubt to her ship waiting above.

He was alone, the sands of the vast wasteland stretching far and away.

Daniel tugged and pulled on the cuffs. Long heartbeats crawled as his skin grew slick with blood. The rawness of his wrists matched the misery of the solid ache between his shoulder blades. At last with a strangled yell of frustration, he slumped, defeated.

Immediately he pushed up again with a gasp. He straightened, unwilling to let his abused wrists bear his weight.

The suns limped across the clear sky, baking the world which circled them.

Waves of heat battered Daniel, only slightly mitigated as a ghost of a breeze stirred the still air. The cloying scent of Hathor's scarf sickened him. He choked and turned his head from side to side but couldn’t escape the nauseating smell.

_Jack, you’d better get here soon._ _I don’t know how long I can endure this._

Eyes squinted against the glare of the desert light, he looked hopefully off into the distance, searching, imagining, hoping for Jack’s familiar, beloved figure.

Jack galloped across the sands, cursing the beast’s awkward gait as it jarred him unmercifully. A mastadge would never be his preferred form of transportation. Give him sweet fuel combustion and an open road. However, it was faster than trudging his way through the desert, and speed was his first concern in reaching Daniel now.

Suddenly the beast swung its head up, made a guttural sound, and increased its pace to a breakneck speed. All Jack could do was hold on. He quickly outpaced Kasuf on the second mastadge; the rest of the Abydonians on foot were left far behind.

“Whoa, Trigger! Whoa!” Jack was surprised when his command was abruptly obeyed. He realized the animal must have smelled water as the mastadge trotted forward and sunk its nose in a glistening pool as Jack gratefully slid to his feet. He scanned the oasis, seeing signs of recent encampment but no sight of Daniel. Had Hathor left and taken him with her?

Jack gave the animal a pat of thanks for getting them here. The mastadge turned its head, splashing him with a spray of water.

“O’Neill!”

Turning at Kasuf’s call, Jack saw the other man still sitting on his mount and motioning to a far dune. Following the pointing finger, Jack saw a pole set in the summit. Slumped against it was Daniel, hands chained over his head, streaks of blood already drying on his arms, attesting to his struggle.

Jack began to run as fast as his legs could pump. He fought his way up the hill.

“Daniel!” The name escaped on a croak of fear. The closer he got, the hotter sick rage seared Jack.

Reaching Daniel’s side, he extended a hand, but pulled it back when he saw the fair skin was mottled a deep, angry red. Daniel must have been left out in the suns for a long time to be that burned.

“Daniel.” He said the name more softly this time. Jack gently cupped the bowed head, stroking the cheeks with his thumbs as he raised it, feeling the fever heat emanating from the skin.

Daniel blinked puffy eyes, and a slit of blue looked dazedly at Jack. Cracked lips parted, and he rasped, “Jack? M-mirage?”

“No, Daniel, it’s me. I’m real. I’m here. We’ll get you out of here.”

By this time, Kasuf had almost reached the top of the dune. He quickly dismounted his mastadge.

“Hurts,” Daniel breathed.

“I know. Hang on; I’ll fix it.”

“’kay. Thirsty.”

Jack pulled out the goatskin bag he carried as a canteen, but Kasuf laid an admonishing hand on his arm.

“No, you must go slowly, or it will make it worse.”

Nodding in understanding, Jack poured some water over his fingers and tenderly touched Daniel’s lips.

The tip of Daniel’s tongue flicked out, searching for moisture and found Jack’s wet fingers. Daniel’s lips captured the fingers and suckled them.

Jack's heart twisted. There was so little he could do when he wanted to do so much more. “We’ll get you down from there, Daniel.”

A knife flashed as Kasuf sawed the rope binding Daniel’s cuffs to the pole. When the hemp snapped, Daniel fell forward into Jack’s waiting arms.

With a quick twist, Kasuf released the cuffs from Daniel’s ankles, then moved up to his neck and his wrists, which dangled limply. As he removed the metal bracelets, one snagged in Hathor’s scarf. Kasuf tossed it away, as Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste at the signature scent of that bitch. Daniel mumbled a small protest against the curve of Jack’s neck.

“How’d you get those loose?”

Kasuf held one out and demonstrated the hidden latch. “Ra enslaved my people since before my father’s father’s time. We have seen these used to mark ones of favor many times.” Ripping a piece from his outer garment, he tied it quickly around Daniel’s hips. “Quickly we must get him out of the suns.”

The fever heat of the skin radiated against Jack’s own. His hand brushed the length of Daniel’s spine.

In unconscious reaction, Daniel shivered and snuggled closer.

“He’s burning up. We have to find a way to cool him down.”

“We should take him to the pool at the heart of the oasis. There are some bushes at the far end which will screen you so you may bathe him in private.”

Lifting Daniel into his arms, Jack descended the dune with Kasuf beside him, ever mindful of the shifting sands beneath his feet.

When they reached the bottom and trudged across the short expanse of sand to the shade of the trees, he noted the rest of the Abydonians had caught up to them. As he carried Daniel through the throng, their fingers reached out, gently touching, seeking reassurance that this gentle stranger they had made their own was safe and protected and cared for.

Jack bore their touching, knowing it expressed love and probably comforted Daniel in his unconscious state as much as it did the people who needed to know he lived. As soon as he could, he began to ease them both towards the pool.

Kasuf pointed to the bushes he’d spoken about earlier. “My people will refresh themselves here until Dan-yel is well enough to be moved. Go. Care for him.”

Jack nodded and strode away to the sheltered nook at the far side of the pool. Laying Daniel gently on the grassy bank, he quickly stripped off his shoes and shirt and pants until he was down to his shorts. Even removing that much clothing brought relief to his own overheated skin.

Picking Daniel up again, he noted the redness against his own suntanned skin and felt again the pulsing heat lying just beneath it. Daniel’s skin felt like an electric blanket in summer, smooth and silky yet uncomfortably warm to the touch.

Jack walked carefully into the water, mud squelching beneath his bare toes, threatening to spill him and Daniel both beneath the wet relief if he didn’t balance just right. When he reached a comfortable depth, he sat down, his chest half covered in the water and settled Daniel against him.

Daniel moaned and shuddered fiercely, seeking his warmth to replace that which was quickly leaching out of his body.

“Easy, easy,” Jack soothed, cuddling Daniel close and anchoring his arms tight so he wouldn’t sink beneath the surface. Holding him safe with one hand, he scooped water with the other and trickled it over the too hot body. He cupped Daniel’s right cheek with his hand and lightly slid it up to the burning forehead. When his palm grew warm, he turned his hand over so the cool back could absorb some of the heat.

A fierce wave of protectiveness shuddered through Jack. How dare that hellcat do this to Daniel, who asked for nothing more than to understand love and be loved? If he ever caught up with her again, he’d finish the job of killing her he’d left undone last time. He’d hit her with ice, and she’d struck back at Daniel with fire. Well next time she wouldn’t know whether she was hot or cold.

Only dead.

Remembering the lingering traces of her scent on Daniel’s skin, Jack worked to wash away every last remnant of her.

As the water cooled on Daniel’s face, his eyelashes fluttered, and the blue eyes cracked open. “Jack? Where…?”

“Shhh. We’re in the oasis. I have to get you comfortable.”

His head moved restlessly against Jack’s chest. “Drink.”

Jack assessed the water. It ran clear, and the animals and Kasuf’s people had drunk from it. He dribbled a bit into Daniel’s mouth, watching his throat work as he swallowed painfully.

When he finished drinking, Daniel closed his eyes again with a sigh and turned back to the cradling chest, tucking his head under Jack’s chin.

The trusting gesture nearly unmanned Jack. He continued sluicing the water over the man in his arms.

Daniel’s limbs were clearly visible under the water. For the first time looking at him, Jack felt no desire except the one to keep him safe.

_Huddled in the corner, Daniel tried to scrunch himself into the smallest possible target._ _So far he was lucky._ _Dickie Newman was way too interested in relieving Tommy of his yo-yo to pay any attention to Daniel._ _The way he felt right now, Daniel would have just given up, not fought back, and been pounded into the floor._

_He shivered, wondering how he could be so cold when he felt so hot. He tucked his thin legs closer to his chest, and rested his head on his knees as he wrapped his arms around them. Maybe he was in Egypt, and this whole place was a dream. Would his mom come to wake him soon with a kiss and a cuddle?_

_“Why ya hidin’, worm?” Chewing gum snapped._

_Daniel jerked his head up and stared through the long scratch in his glasses. Dickie stood there, spinning the yo-yo down its long length of cord and back again. He made sure the next downward maneuver smacked Daniel sharply on the shin._

_Daniel bit his lower lip because he knew better than to cry out. Dickie loved it when people cried._

_The strike added another ache to the many others already spreading through his body and his heart. It wasn’t a dream. His mom was dead; so was his dad, and there was no one on Earth who wanted or cared for him while he was sick._

_“You don’t look so good, worm. You gonna barf?” The boy made gagging noises until Daniel’s stomach churned in agreement._

_He swallowed frantically, trying to keep down the several spoonfuls of soup he’d had for dinner. His head swam, and dizziness spun the world. Cold sweat coated his body, and he lost his battle all over Dickie’s tennis shoes._

_“Eeuww! You’ll pay for that, worm!” Dickie’s hand shot out, grabbing hold of Daniel’s tee shirt. He yanked him to his feet._

_Daniel felt too weak and woozy to prevent the bigger boy’s brutality. He wobbled on the tips of his toes as Dickie shook him._

_“I’ll teach you to ruin my stuff.” Wrapping his fist around the yo-yo, he hauled off and hit Daniel against his cheek._

_Daniel’s head rocked back with the force, but he didn’t let out a sound._

_The fist raised again, but before it could descend, a matron’s voice shouted, “Daniel!”_

“Daniel!”

As Daniel continued to thrash in his arms, Jack tightened his hold and tried to calm him.

“Daniel, please. You gotta come out of it. Open your eyes for me.”

Jack’s heart contorted as Daniel made an inarticulate sound of misery deep in his throat as if he was trying to swallow pain.

Jack smoothed his wet palm across Daniel’s face, trying to end his agitation.

Daniel quieted, and a small slit of blue showed between his eyelids.

“That’s it, Danny; focus on me. Come back to me.”

Instead, Daniel closed his eyes again tightly, and a little line appeared between his eyebrows. He turned his face into Jack’s chest, and tried to burrow into Jack and away from whatever demons were tormenting him.

“Shh, it’s okay to wake up. You were dreaming, but I’m here now. You’re safe.”

Jack placed a hand under Daniel’s chin and nudged his face upwards. Bending down, he pressed a kiss into the dampness of Daniel’s hair.

Somehow the tender gestures got through. Daniel slowly opened his eyes, the fever brightness unable to mask the initial fear, which soon turned to love as he saw who held him.

“Hey.” Jack smiled gently, letting Daniel see into his heart and all the love stored there for him. “Feeling better?”

Carefully Daniel licked his lips. “Now.”

Jack could hear the unspoken  _ because you’re with me _ in the tone. He felt humbled knowing Daniel always felt all right as long as Jack was with him.

“Waited for you.” Daniel nodded slightly, pride evident in his smile. “Fooled her.”

“Who? Hathor?” Jack’s puzzlement was tinged with renewed worry. Was Daniel still dreaming, or was he delirious from sun sickness? “How’d you fool her, Danny?”

“She…wanted to hurt you. You hurt her.” Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut as he shivered. “Wouldn’t let her use me…again. Not…like that.”

The scene they’d found at the top of the dune coalesced into clarity. “That’s why she left you staked out to die? To hurt me?” Jack rhythmically stroked the body he held, comforting them both.

The blue eyes reopened and gazed earnestly into his. “Knew you’d come. Couldn’t let you find me…gone. Had to wait…and I did.”

Jack leaned his forehead against Daniel’s. “Yes, you did. Bless that muleheaded, obstinate streak of yours, Jackson.” And curse Hathor’s twisted plans of revenge. But Daniel had foiled them. This time. His arms tightened. “Thanks for hanging on until I got here.”

“’s okay, Jack.” Daniel patted Jack’s wet chest reassuringly. “Piece o’ cake.”

A strangled laugh escaped Jack’s lips. “Shoulda known a piddling snakehead’s no match for my Danny.” Softly he kissed Daniel’s temple. “Your skin’s a little cooler. Time to get you out of this water.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“Think you’re up to getting dressed and going home?”

Nodding determinedly, Daniel tried to sit up.

Jack helped him out of the pool, being careful of his still tender skin. He was grateful to see Kasuf had left a robe for Daniel beside Jack’s clothes.

He helped Daniel put the robe on over his damp skin, hoping the moisture on their bodies would keep them cool for a little while longer. He frowned when the other man had to use him for support several times, not that he minded the touch, but the gesture was more telling than anything about Daniel’s health.

He quickly threw his own clothes on and helped Daniel back towards Kasuf and the other Abydonians. They would wait until nightfall to begin the long trek towards the Stargate and home.

“Ja-ack, it itches.”

“Lie still, Daniel. Otherwise, the slippery stuff is going to get all over the sheets.”

Daniel gave a dirty chuckle. “I thought you liked it that way.”

“For cryin’ out loud, Daniel, not when I’m trying to make you more comfortable.”

Daniel wriggled under Jack, their bare skin pleasantly rubbing together. “I know a way you could make me more comfortable.”

Jack gave Daniel a light slap on the butt. “Behave yourself.”

“But it’s so much more fun to misbehave.”

“Where did you learn that from?”

“Like you have to ask?”

Jack gave a wolfish grin and continued carefully kneading the baby lotion into Daniel’s healing sunburned shoulders. Straddling Daniel’s naked back, he could feel himself swelling in desire and mentally sent a command southward to  _ At ease, flyboy! _ “Daniel, there’s a time and a place…okay, this is the place, but it’s not the time. You still have some healing to do between the sunburn and the bruises. Besides, you remind me of a molting Goa’uld with your skin peeling like that. Too bad we couldn’t find any more of those plants to help.”

Daniel gave him a wounded look over his shoulder. “I’m fine even if I don’t look very good.”

Jack nudged Daniel. “Roll over. Time to do your front.”

Daniel complied, and Jack shifted to give him room, noticing the half-hard state of his companion’s lower half, a definite hint Daniel was still unwell but promising that a couple of days should find him restored to his usual fully responsive self.

His gaze slid upward, and he spotted a fist-sized mottled bruising on Daniel’s stomach. Wincing, he bent down and pressed his lips to the spot, trying to wipe away with his touch what he had caused earlier. Could he ever bury his past deep enough to keep it from further hurting himself and those he loved?

Long fingers caressed his hair, giving absolution.

Jack smiled against the skin, placing another kiss before moving up the bed.

“Lay it on Hathor, Jack. She doesn’t belong in our bed.”

“Damn right she doesn’t, but…”

Daniel’s fingers slid up to cup Jack’s cheek, and his thumb caressed the high cheekbone. “Don’t say it. Show me. That’s what you do best.”

Jack’s heart gave a little squeeze, and he looked down into the eyes of the man below him, letting all his love and pride show.

“Me too,” Daniel whispered, his fingers sliding around to the back of Jack’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Their lips brushed gently against each other in the tenderest of touches, skin barely on skin but melting so completely that Jack lost all sense of where he ended and Daniel began. A need began to grow in him, but before he could let it take root, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips over Daniel’s cheeks, kissing each closed eyelid, savoring the taste of warm, sweet hint of coffee-flavored skin.

Daniel sighed as Jack slowly lowered his body beside him and carefully wrapped his arms around him until Daniel was lying with his head on Jack’s chest.

“We’ve got each other. That’s all that counts in or out of our bed.”

Daniel smiled against his chest.

Jack knew that no matter what happened outside this bedroom door, beyond the Gate, they had this here and now.

Daniel snuggled closer, almost as if he were trying to burrow inside Jack’s skin and breathed deeply, on the edge of sleep. He and Jack were together, and even before they'd found physical love in each other's arms, they somehow had always been a pair, complete only when the other was near. Enemies like Hathor could separate their bodies but never their hearts.

Comfortable, he drowsed and listened to Jack's heart beating in counterpoint to his own. As Jack's arms tightened possessively around him, Daniel knew Jack heard their heartsong too.

THE END

* * *


End file.
